Safe and Sound
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go." Elliot x Leo
1. Prologue

**I'm not sure if I like this story just yet. But, I am excited this will be my first fan fiction with chapters and not a oneshot. Character pairing is Elliot x Leo and possibly a little Gil x Oz, there may be more to come. Also I apologize for how short this is, and for not having a summary ^^; Please read and review! No flames please.**

**Recommended listen: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), swearing, and character death.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts, this is strictly a fan fiction.**

Leo sat on his bed under the window, his back comfortably pressed against the wall and his head back on the glass pane. The light of twilight seeped through the windows from above Elliot's bed and his own. Twilight was Leo's favorite time of early morning, when the moon and sun collided to turn the sky an inky purple before the moon surrendered and morning came.

With a tired sigh Leo turned the page of his book that sat in his lap. A shuffle came from the other side of the room, from Elliot's bed. A shocked and frightened whimper came from the (possibly) sleeping blonde. The Elliot curled into a ball in the middle of the mattress, pulling the blankets to form a mess of sheets all around him. Leo could almost hear Elliot shaking.

The dark eyed boy marked his page before sending the book to the floor where it landed with a soft thud. He raised his eyes to his master's bed. Leo's glasses slipped down his nose and he numbly remembered their presence before taking them off and flicking his bangs out of one dark eye.

All was silent for about a minute. The time record was broken when the sandy blonde suddenly bolted into a sitting position. The raven would've jumped, but he was all too use to Elliot's night terrors. Elliot was panting with fear by the time Leo reached his bed and crawled under the covers next to him.

The slate blue eyes Elliot owned were glazed with sleep, yet still set wide. They studied Leo almost as if they were trying to remember him, or if he was merely part of the dream. The servant stared back into those eyes.

"Elliot," Leo placed his hand on said person's. "You're okay." Seeming to have woken up a bit, though not completely, because the noble swallowed to calm his panting and nodded once.

"Everything's on fire," Elliot sung his head to look out the window, his voice a bit frantic and confused.

Leo looked, too, but he knew the sparks he saw were different of those Elliot spoke of. The orchard, stories below their windows, was perfectly fine. "Then don't look. Close your eyes."

Elliot pulled his head back to rest on Leo's shoulder as he scooted closer into his servants open embrace. He lifted a fist to his eyes and attempted to wipe the sleep away. He pulled his hand back to see tears glistening against his pale skin. He was surprised he hadn't noticed them. Hurriedly, Elliot wiped them away, but they didn't go unnoticed by his servant.

Leo hugged Elliot closer and buried his face in Elliot's messy but soft blonde hair. "You'll be alright." Leo mumbled, mainly to reassure himself.

Elliot merely nodded and rose his lips to the brunettes in a chaste kiss. The kiss ended and the noble slid down to a laying position, pulling Leo down next to him. Elliot nuzzled into Leo's chest and felt the servant's arms curl around him. The blonde breathed deeply, inhaling Leo's scent. The heir closed his eyes in contentment.

Not quite tired, Leo played with a stray blonde lock of hair. "Leo?" Elliot breathed.

"Hm?"

Blue eyes met black and gold. "I love you." Elliot stated simply and matter-of-factly.

Leo smiled and brushed Elliot's check before cupping his face. His master nuzzled into his palm as he spoke, "I love you, too, Elliot." His lips were briefly captured Elliot's before they once again laid against the pillows.

Elliot fell asleep quickly, Leo following shortly after. They always slept better together.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, not much to say ^^ I'm just glad this was longer than the prologue xP **

**Recommended Listen: No suggestion **

**Warning: Shounen ai, character death.**

**Review?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter One**

"Vanessa, please. Just drop it," Elliot growled. The blonde continued down the hall to his room, his tall sister jogging behind him.

"Be rational, Elliot. _No one_ in the family likes him-,"

"The Nightray family technically only has four members: You, Gilbert, Father and I. Vincent and mother don't count. So, two of our family members like him, two do not. That's no no-,"

"—he doesn't respect any of us-,"

"He respects me!" Elliot argued, his cheeks heating up.

"—he has a worse temper than you, no, a worse temper than the whole Nightray family _put together. _It's not that hard to get rid of someone, Elliot." He glanced at her over his shoulder and she shook a little bottle filled with some strange green liquid at him. Elliot recognized it from poison awareness at school.

"Where'd you get that?" He picked up his pace again when Vanessa tucked the small bottle up her sleeve.

She sniffed. "Found it in Vincent's room."

Elliot rolled his eyes. No doubt she stole it. "Anyway, it's sickeningly easy to replace a servant. What's so special about him that's worth keeping anyway?" She prodded.

_First off, I'm in love with him, _Elliot thought. Vanessa started ranting again but Elliot tuned her out. Before long he reached his room, slamming the door in his sisters face.

"Hello," Leo greeted from his place on the bed. Elliot leaned against the door. "Is everything alright?" The noirette asked, hearing the only Nightray daughter pacing outside their bedroom door. With a cocked eyebrow he lowered his glasses and stared at his master.

"Yeah. Vanessa's bitching, nothing new." He brushed it off.

Leo decided to believe him and not argue when the girl's footsteps receded down the hall towards the stairs that lead to a kitchen. Elliot left his place at the door and sat on the corner of his bed. He kicked off his shoes before unbuttoning and removing his school jacket as well. Then the blonde crawled under the warm covers.

He shut his eyes tightly. Vanessa's shouting had left him annoyed and with a headache.

Elliot only realized he'd fallen asleep when a blood-curdling scream pierced his ears. He recognized it as his sister's. In seconds he and Leo were on their feet and out the door, nearly running Gilbert over. They fell into step behind Elliot's older-adopted-brother and the three ran down the single flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

Hans, Vanessa's manservant, was crouched over head. At first Elliot thought she was being attacked and took a step forward. After that first step he noticed Hans' thumb and pointer finger had the girl's nose pinched shut and he—evenly as possible—breathed into her mouth before pulling back and pounding her chest with intertwined fingers. Elliot's breath hitched when the puddle of blood around Vanessa's top half came into his line of sight.

The blonde rushed forward and knelt beside his sister, taking one of her cooling hands in his.

"Vanessa?" His voice cracked.

Gilbert came up from behind Hans and hoisted the man up, who struggled against Gil's arms, locked over his chest. "That won't help her now!" He hissed in attempt to calm the much older, much _larger,_ servant.

Elliot got a good look at the damage. Vanessa's throat had been slit in two places, forming an 'X' across her neck and into the dip of her collar bone. Leo was suddenly on the other side of Vanessa, pressing a towel to her neck. In no time Leo's towel, and not to mention his hands, were soaked in blood, and another towel was added.

"Nessy? It's Elliot," he talked around the lump in his throat.

"El…ly?"

His ears perked. "Y-yeah, it's m-," Elliot stopped, and he let go of his sister's hand.

Her signature Nightray-blue eyes stared up into the ceiling above her with a dead dullness. The noirette stood and gave Elliot an unused towel to wipe any blood from them before using it for himself. Their knees and shins were soaked as well, but pants could be replaced.

Elliot, still sitting, reached up and found Leo's hand hanging limply at his side, and he

laced their fingers before standing. Gilbert still had Hans uncomfortably squashed in his arms, but he gave them a curious look that slowly morphed into realization. Hans gave no reaction. His eyes were locked on the corpse of his master.

"Elliot-," Gilbert began.

"Who did this," Elliot's voice was weak, just a whisper. Hans appeared to not hear him, or simply not care. "Get back, Gilbert."

Said person looked confused. "O…okay..?" He stepped to the side of Hans, thus releasing him.

Elliot broke his hand from Leo's and Hans found himself pinned between the wall and the blonde. "Who did this!"

"I-I don't know! A ch-chain!" He explained its features.

"Humpty Dumpty," Leo said matter-of-factly, and all (living) eyes turned to him. "I…read about it. In a book at Pandora. The chain Hans explained is Humpty Dumpty. Was there a contractor, Hans?" Leo's tone was light and gentle. Hans shook his head.

"That's unlikely. I don't think that's possible at all. For a chain to be alone, I mean." Gilbert spoke everyone's thoughts.

"Where's… where is Vincent?" Elliot asked.

Gilbert looked shocked. "On a date with Miss Ada. He said he'd be back at five. Three hours away. It wasn't him, Elliot."


	3. Chapter 2

**After reading the last chapter, I feel it was a bit rushed :/ I tried to slow down, and I hope I have. Sorry for any OOC, I'm still learning and haven't written any of these characters before, except for Leo ^^ **

**Recommended listen: "Hymn For the Missing" **by **Red. "Perfect" **by **Hedley.**

**Thank you to Saya Hina Mae, my first reviewer! Your request is in this chapter a bit, and if things go as planned Oz and Gil will have their own chapter eventually :)**

**Warning: Shounen ai**

**Review?**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Two**

Elliot couldn't imagine how many people showed up at Vanessa's funeral. Members of each Duke house were present, and the blonde knew for a fact his sister hated most of them. He quit worrying about who was there for the service and tried to calm his nerves. He slightly, but not noticeably, leaned against Leo, feeling comforted and not so alone.

The funeral service hadn't started yet, and as far as Elliot knew the priest had yet to arrive. It took place under a little, pure white canvas tent with one open side and stone beneath their feet, in a corridor outside the funeral home, where Vanessa would be buried later. A familiar and less happy than usual voice rang out from behind the heir. He closed his eyes, _dear God. _Leo chuckled at his master's reaction.

"Hello, Elliot, Leo. It's nice to see you again." Oz Vessalius greeted and sat next to Gil, who had taken the place next to Elliot.

The blonde nodded in return. He was thankful when white robed men came up onto the small platform stage. The front half of Vanessa's casket was opened. People rose row by row to say their final goodbyes. Elliot squirmed in the back row, but as his row's turn neared he pondered staying in his seat. His father had. With a grimace Elliot watched the rest of the people go up.

Finally, Elliot, Leo, Gilbert, and the Vessalius family walked up to the platform and next to Vanessa's coffin.

If the heir hadn't known better, he would've guessed the girl died from natural causes. Heart attack, or something. She wore a dark purple dress that had long, lacey sleeves and a high button up neck that covered her death wounds. The plum hue of her dress contrasted nicely with the white coffin and white décor. Elliot whispered a farewell, and was pulled to the back of the room.

Elliot pushed himself to pay attention. His eyes kept leaving the priest against his will, surveying the people around him. Some rubbed their eyes, others sniffled. He even caught the Rainsworth girl dab around her eyes. But Elliot couldn't bring himself to tears, though he felt like doing so. The whole situation seemed alien to him, even though this was his third time attending a sibling-related-death-event.

With an irritated sigh he looked at the decorations and wondered who the bloody hell picked them. First, why all white? White was such a pure and innocent color, and Vanessa had been so vastly murdered. And there was too much of it. Elliot was almost positive he wouldn't be the only one walking away with a headache.

With nothing more to complain about, Elliot tuned back in with everyone else. He bowed his head along with the others around him, eyes closed, "Beloved, sleep. Thy conflicts now are past, and thou art crowned at last. . ." The priest's voice trailed off and he called them back.

The blonde wondered if someone had requested a short prayer. His family was no where close to religious, and Elliot personally didn't worship a God religiously, though he believed, and Vanessa had been an atheist. He remembered how Hymns had, for some reason, especially annoyed her. Probably because they were the longest and took the most effort to remember.

Out of his daze, Elliot noticed people standing and starting conversations again. "What's happening?" He asked to no one in particular.

Oz smirked, a bit sadly. "Figures you weren't listening. The service is over now, and we are going outside for the burial."

The Nightray followed behind Oz and Gilbert with the noirette at his side. He couldn't help but noticed how Oz kept brushing his hand against Gilbert's or how when they bumped into each other the contact lasted longer than it would usually.

Before he could ask, he was forced to stop around his sisters (now closet) casket that hovered on a machine over a hole in the ground. Last words were asked for. No one stepped forward. The machine creaked as it was cranked lower into the ground, released the casket safely into the earth, and came back to the surface. People started leaving then, and Elliot grabbed the sleeve of Leo's jacket and pulled him along after him.

He stopped suddenly and turned around. "Gilbert? Are you coming . . . home, tonight?" He felt awkward asking, but he admitted to himself he'd missed his adopted brother. Said person looked to his master, then back at his younger brother.

"Yeah. We're coming now." Elliot nodded once and started back towards the carriage that awaited him and his servant.

Elliot sat awkwardly on the couch across from Gilbert and Oz, waiting for Leo to come in with tea for them all.

"So," Gilbert broke the silence. "You and Leo are . . .?" He averted his eyes to oz, then back to Elliot.

"Together?" He finished for his brother, who nodded once. A look of disbelief and cheer crossed Oz's features. "Oh. Yeah, we are." He blushed and turned his face away from them. As if on cue, Leo came in with a tray of tea and tea cups which he set on the table. Elliot pulled the raven haired boy down close to him.

"So, we're even now." Elliot took a sip of his tea.

"Huh?" Gilbert blinked.

"I know about you and Oz, you know about Leo and I. We're even."

"How did you . . . ?"

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard to figure out." He nodded towards Oz, who'd slumped on the couch and placed his head on Gilbert's chest.

Oz laughed and looked up at Gilbert, intertwining his fingers in the black locks and pulling their lips together. Leo and Elliot averted their eyes around the room, landing them anywhere but on each other and the two in front of them. After three excruciating long minutes, Elliot cleared his throat. Oz broke away with a sigh.

"Anyway, what were we talking about?"

**0o0o0**

**After writing this, I really hate even thinking about funerals xP I'm sorry it was so long ^^ but, funerals are not short, and it's not like Elliot can just walk out. Yaoi next chapter! X3 I hope you enjoyed the short lived Gil x Oz..**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait o.o my computer crashed -.-' but it's okay now, so I'm excited to update as much as possible.**

**Please review! This is my first time writing Elliot/Leo yaoi, so please let me know what you thought!**

**Warning: Yaoi! Slight swearing**

**Recommended listen: "Fall For You" **by **Secondhand Serenade**

**0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Three**

"Elliot, you know its okay to cry, right?" The noirette asked, tilting his head so his bangs shifted and his black eyes peered at his friend. "It's best to mourn at the appropriate time, or you could loose it all at once."

"I know," Elliot sighed, "I just can't seem to summon the tears."

He knew they'd come sooner than later, probably in the form of a horrid nightmare. He could picture it know; his knees pinning Nessy's shoulders to the cold stone floor, his family sword digging deeper, deeper, and finally _too deep_ into Vanessa's pretty porcelain neck. And _oh god, she screams. _The thought sent a shiver through his body, causing his servant to raise a brow.

"Where is Hans?" Leo asked.

"He went to Vanessa's grave with Gilbert. Why?"

"And your father?"

"Away at a meeting with the other Dukes. _Why?_"

Leo hummed in response, his bangs falling back into place. The sandy blonde decided to let it go. "Come to the music room with me?" He asked, offering a hand to the noirette, who smiled and took it.

They walked down the hall, and in the empty house their footsteps seemed to echo off the walls. When they reached the music room, Elliot stood inside and gazed around while Leo shut the door. He thought it funny that his dead siblings' instruments were still kept on their mounts against the wall, spotless, like they were used every day; Claude's cello, Vanessa's violin, Earnest even had his own piano.

Today, Elliot sat behind Earnest's glossy black piano. He usually only played it if he was in a grieving mood, and he preferred his own instrument better, but this was his special way of letting Vanessa know, where ever she was, she was missed.

Leo slipped onto the bench next to his master. "What do you want to play today?"

Elliot shrugged. "Should we . . . try to write a new song? Just play at once, and if it's good enough we can try to write it down," Leo nodded, and they began to play.

~(line)~

The two cracked their knuckles and flexed their fingers. Leo intertwined his fingers and sat them in his lap, smiling up at Elliot, who was writing down the last few notes of their new composure. "That was pretty,"

"It was," the blonde agreed and set the pencil down.

"What are you going to call it?"

Elliot thought a moment, his slate-blue eyes staring off into space. "Celandine?"

"Fitting, I like it."

A quick, pained smile graced Elliot's lips before he looked away from the servant. Leo leaned into his lover's side and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, where he placed gently kisses on the Nightray's pulse.

Elliot turned his head, meeting the noirette's lips with a hungry fierceness. "Leo," the blonde panted, "I need . . ." his voice trailed off, cheeks heating up.

"I know," Leo whispered. "Come on." He tugged on Elliot's sleeve, leading him out of the music room and up a flight of stairs to their room.

~(line)~

Leo's back arched off of the mattress, his bare chest hitting Elliot's with a moan. His master's mouth was hot on his neck, trailing down his sides, stomach, and stopping just above the hem of his pants.

"Elliot," he panted, while said person deftly undid the zipper of his pants and pulled them off in one movement.

Elliot rolled off the bed and onto his feet. "H-hey!" Leo protested, sitting up, about to jump off the bed and onto Elliot, but the smirk on the blonde's pretty lips stopped him.

"Just a minute," he chuckled, motioning to his own pants before pulling them off and tossing them over his shoulder.

He knelt on the edge of the bed, where Leo all but yanked him back over his small body. Leo connected their mouths in a hot, open kiss, and he kissed Elliot like they'd been separated forever. Elliot's brow furrowed in concentration, noted how lovingly his most precious person kissed him.

They broke apart, and Elliot stole Leo's spectacles from his face and carefully sat them on the nightstand. He tucked a piece of hair behind Leo's ear, cupping his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes, and Elliot gasped when his servant gently kneed him _there_. To muffle his own moans, he attacked Leo's mouth again and hardly noticed when his boxers were removed, along with Leo's.

Simultaneously they moaned out each other's names when Leo wrapped his legs around Eliot's waist and ground their hips together, loving the familiar feeling of Elliot flush against himself.

"L-Leo, I don't have a-any-,"

"I don't care, just do it."

Elliot readied himself in front of his servant's entrance, diving in with one solid thrust. The raven hissed at the burning in his rear, but he didn't dare call the pleasure that consumed him pain.

Elliot waited, his face buried in Leo's shoulder. He felt Leo relax, but stayed still, biting his bottom lip to contain himself. "Elliot~," the servant whined, twisting his hips before grinding down harshly. The noble's head snapped up with a groan. He ran his tongue along Leo's collar bone while pulling out some, just to slam back in, causing both their toes to curl.

He fell into a rhythm and ran his hand down Leo's lean abdomen before gripping his length , stoking and teasing it in unison with his thrusts. "E-Elliot-," the servant gasped, his master's name rolling from his tongue, laced with poisonous lust.

Their tongues mingled, and Leo groaned deeply into his master's mouth, shaking as he released over their stomachs. Leo's moan did Elliot over, and after he rode out his orgasm he gently pulled out and lay next to his best friend.

"Leo, I love you." Elliot said, slinging his arm over the raven's chest and pulling him closer.

"I love you too," Leo kissed the blonde's forehead and pulled the cotton sheets over them with tired limbs.

"Never…leave me. That's an order," Elliot said with a slight scowl, eyes closed.

Leo ran his thumb over Elliot's bottom lip. "I'll never leave you," he promised as he turned onto his side and nestled into Elliot's tight embrace.

The room was dark, the air heavy and warm. Elliot was comfortable, just _so terribly comfortable, _and he never wanted this moment to end. He never wanted to get up again, never wanted to let go of his lover. He chastely kissed Leo's lips—who had already fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly—before falling into a deep, nightmare-less sleep.

**0o0o0o0**

**Okay, Celandine's are my favorite flower. They represent joys to come. I didn't know what else for them to name it o.o My girlfriend told me I am her most precious person yesterday when I was upset, so I had to use that in here x3 I haven't written yaoi since I wrote Hot Mess -.- I hope it was alright…It's kinda short and a little fast, I know) review?~**


	5. Authors Note!

**Hello guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a very long time…and I won't be able to for a while I'm doing a lot of deep thinking lately, and I just don't have time to write at the moment –sob— I'm trying to make some really hard decisions in my personal life, I'm really, truly sorry for those of you who read and enjoy my fanfics, and if you really like them. Please hold on a while longer while get my head on straight.**

**With love,**

**Bandersnatch**


End file.
